


Bullies

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Academy Era, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Dru and his goons pick on Bridge. Sky to the rescue.





	Bullies

Hey, new kid " The jock said, slamming Bridge's locker shut, barley missing his fingers.

"I don't want any trouble." Bridge said, attempting to reopen his locker.

"Hear that boys? He doesn't want any trouble." He turned to two of his friends, who sniggered. "Well, I'll strike a deal with you. We won't give you any, as long as you stay away from Sky. He's mine. Got it?"

Bridge rolled his eyes. It was kind of impossible to stay away considering they were roommates. He tried to walk away, but the leader of the group grabbed him by the shoulder, turning Bridge to face him. 

"Hey. I was talking to you." He pushed Bridge into the row of lockers. He bounced off and fell to the floor.

"Leave him alone." Bridge looked up at the familiar voice. Sky stood face to face with the ringleader, his face an angry red.

"Nobody asked you, princess." He replied, leaning forward to give Sky a shove. As Sky pulled his arm back, loading a punch, a teacher stopped him.

"That's enough of that, or else I am going to call your parents." She said with a glare.

"Yes ma'am." was the chorus of replies as the bullies scattered.

Sky extened a hand to Bridge. "Sorry for dragging you into my relationship drama. Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about it" Bridge muttered, getting up, brushing the hand aside and headed off in the opposite direction.


End file.
